You Get Me
by Yunara
Summary: The story of just how Neville got together with Luna. Songfic- You Get Me by Michelle Branch One-Shot LuNv


**Hey! Me again! I was bored, listening to music, and musing about the fifth book, and this story idea came into my mind. It's a Neville/Luna fic, and I think they're the perfect couple. This is from Luna's POV. The song (it's a songfic) is You Get Me by Michelle Branch. And Luna's thoughts may be OOC, but remember, she IS in Ravenclaw, she has some brains in that head.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the song. Those belong to JK Rowling and Michelle Branch. I do, however, own Luna's funky middle names. XD**

**Rated PG for mild language.**

_You Get Me_

_So I'm a little left of centre_

_I'm a little out of tune_

_Some say I'm paranormal_

So I just bend their spoon 

Hey, Luna Miklaina Agnaites Halbernocta Lovegood, here. And yes, that's my real name. This is my story.

I am looked at as the class loon. In fact, the school loon. It's strangely interesting, seeing people react to simple things. I tell a few people around me about things I read, and they stare at me oddly. Some laugh. Almost all of them whisper 'Loony Lovegood', 'mad, that one', or 'can you say gibbering' once they think I'm out of earshot. They take one look at my radish earrings, or giant roaring hat, and shun me.

None of them take the time to get to know the real me. The person who loves Greek literature, apple pie, and poetry. None of them even see me as a person. Except for one.

_Who wants to be ordinary_

_In a crazy mixed up world_

_I don't care what they're saying_

As long as I'm your girl 

And really, they're all strange as me on the inside; most of them choose not to show it. They put on an act. I'm the opposite. I act crazy, so people won't dismiss me as 'just another girl'. To get attention, you might say. Pathetic, yes, but it's worked.

Last year, on the train, I met a peculiar boy. Almost as odd as me. He had blonde hair, was a fifth year, and was clutching a toad. He was you. You joined me in my compartment, and just stared at me. That annoyed me, because I was reading a very interesting article on runes, and as very few know, I positively CANNOT concentrate when people are staring at me. I showed you the article, Neville Longbottom, ran out.

_Hey, you were on my side_

_And they, they just rolled their eyes_

You came back with Ginny and another boy. They just stared at me oddly, and when I told all of them about how when you say the spell, it turns people into kumquats, you looked interested. Ginny and the boy, Harry Potter, just rolled their eyes. You shot them a look that plainly said 'shut up' and I felt grateful towards you.

_You get me_

_When nobody understands_

_You come and take the chance baby_

When we got off the train, I headed towards the carriages, stroking the thestrals. You caught up with me, and seemed surprised.

"You can see them, too?" You murmured in my ear.

"Always have. Aren't they beautiful?" He nodded.

"Did you know that you can see them if you saw someone die?"

"Yeah."

"So, who did you see?" You seemed kind of tense as he asked.

"My mom. I miss her so much." I let you see the true me for a moment.

"I know what it's like to not have a parent around."

You understood me. For the first time in my life, someone understood me.

_You get me_

_You look inside my wild mind _

_Never knowing what you'll find_

_And still you want me all the time_

_Yeah, you do_

_Yeah, you get me_

We got into the carriage. I watched through the foggy windows as Harry first saw the thestrals. I let my mind wander to the last years Yule Ball.

"What're you thinking about?"

"The Yule Ball."

"Yeah... That was fun, eh?"

"I didn't go. No one asked me, and I was a third year."

"Oh."

"You went with Ginny."

"Uh, yeah. How did you know?"

"She was my partner in Charms. She told me about it."

"What did she say?"

"She said she felt like a midget, but she had fun. She said you were a lovely dance partner, but you seemed nervous."

"Oh. Yeah, I guess I was."

_So what if I see the sunshine_

_In the pouring rain_

_Some people think I'm crazy_

_But you say it's okay_

I looked out the window at the clouds. Even though rain beat down, I saw the glow of the sun behind the clouds.

"Look, the sun." I pointed out the glow to you.

"I don't see it."

"It's there, believe me."

"You know, people call you Loony Lovegood."

"I know."

"Y-you do?"

"Of course. I may supposedly be insane, but I'm not deaf."

"Oh."

"Do you think I'm crazy?"

"No, you seem okay to me."

I smiled, feeling like I was the luckiest girl in the world.

_You've seen my secret garden_

_Where all of my flowers grow_

_In my imagination_

_Anything goes_

You pointed out a large mound of familiar flowers, hidden by the gates.

"Wow, look! I never noticed those before. I wonder who planted them?"

"I did."

"Really?"

"Yes, I love gardening. Herbology is my favourite subject."

"Same here!"

"It's just so soothing."

"I know! It's like when I'm working with plants, all of my worries just float away, and I can let my mind wander."

"What do you think about when you garden?"

"I think about lots of things. Mostly I just make up stories."

"Wow, me too."

"It's weird how much we're alike."

"Like when we were born, we were Siamese twins and the healers separated us, but we still share the same brain. Or like we're aliens and we have telepathy, but we don't know it." (AN: Sorry, just HAD to make it like Luna.)

"Er..."

_I, I am all you want_

_They, they just read me wrong_

"Am I weirding you out? Sorry."

"No, it's okay. Craziness is good. I like people being odd."

"You know, I'm not as crazy as people like to believe. I like normal things."

"I know, I see that."

_You get me_

_When nobody understands_

_You come and hold my hand, baby_

The carriage came to a halt in front of the school. You got out first, and then I got out. I tripped over the bottom of my robes, and came tumbling out. You grabbed my hand just as I was about to fall.

"Are you okay?" You were concerned about me. Honestly, if I didn't know better, I'd say you liked me.

"Yes, thank you," I said breathlessly.

"Those robes are a bit too long, you should have them hemmed," You suggested, righting me up.

"I will."

_You get me_

_You look inside my wild mind _

_Never knowing what you'll find_

_Still you want me all the time_

_Yeah, you do_

'_Cause you get me_

"I bet I know what you're thinking."

"What?"

"That you wish that you had me for a friend all this time."

"Why do you say that, Neville?"

"Because I wish you were my friend all this time."

"Aaw, that's sweet."

"Well, it's true. We're so alike, and we understand each other."

"And not many people understand us."

"That's true."

_Hey, you are on my side_

_They, they just roll their eyes_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

"What's this? The freaks paired up?" Came a cold drawl from behind us. We spun around to see Draco Malfoy, and unpleasant fifth year Slytherin, smirking at us. By his side was Danielle Fleetham, a blonde Slytherin girl in my year who I despised.

"Well, you know what they say, Draco, birds of a feather," Danielle said in her annoying high voice, smiling coyly up at Draco.

"Yes, I suppose the saying is true. After all, you're both stupid, ugly, and have no future, and look at your relationship," I said coolly, keeping my face expressionless.

"What-EVER, Loony, at least I have a boyfriend," Danielle sneered.

"What-EVER, Fleetham, at least I'm not the Slytherin slut," I said, mimicking her sneer.

The couple rolled their eyes and stalked away.

You looked at me in awe. "LUNA! That was AMAZING!"

"I do what I can." I smiled up at him.

_You get me_

_When nobody understands_

_You come and take the chance baby_

"You wouldn't believe how much Malfoy picks on me."

"You wouldn't believe how much of a bitch Fleetham is to me."

"Hey, another thing we have in common. We have people we both hate in Slytherin."

"And they just happen to be dating."

"Wow, odd."

"Everything is odd. I bet Fleetham has a really weird fetish."

"Yeah... like nostrils."

"Well, in that case, she should be madly in love with Snape. He has disturbingly large ones."

You laughed really hard. I appreciated the fact that you were laughing with me, not at me. No one, besides my relatives, ever had done that.

_You get me_

_When none of the pieces fit_

_You make sense of it_

"You know, it's odd. You seem so crazy, yet you're such a great person."

"Appearances can be deceiving."

"You do it to get attention, don't you?"

"Yes, I suppose."

"Because you don't want to be like everyone else, right?"

"Right... how did you know that?"

"Because that's how I want to be. Different."

"But you ARE different!"

"You love Herbology when most people think it's a bore, you love your pet toad even though almost nobody has a toad, and you got to know me when no one did!"

"Yea, I guess. I just wish I could be like you."

"What, insane?"

"You're not insane."

"AHA! Maybe that's what I WANT you to think."

You laughed again. Boy, it felt good to be appreciated.

_You get me_

_You look inside my wild mind_

_Never knowing what you'll find_

_Still I want you all the time_

_Yeah, I do_

'_Cause you get me_

_Yeah, oh, yeah, oh_

"I mean I want to be like you in the sense that you're smart, brave, pretty..."

"You think I'm pretty?" I was very surprised, I was almost sure I was going to die an old spinster.

"Yes. Now, I'm going to ask you something, and I have absolutely NO idea what you'll say. Luna, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

OH. MY. GOSH. I was going to have a boyfriend! Oh, this was the second happiest day of my life! The first being when my baby sister was born. Oh, wait, then there was that day when I got my letter to Hogwarts. And when... OH, WHO CARES WHAT NUMBER IT IS? I'M SO HAPPY!

"Yes, I'd love to, Neville," I said, grinning. This was no time to keep up my cool demeanour.

"Great! Do you, um, mind if I kiss you?"

"Why would I mind?"

"Well, we're in front of all these people, and maybe you weren't-"

But what I might've not been, I never found out, because I went ahead and kissed you.

That, truly, WAS the happiest day of my life.

**Fin! I really liked that story. Tell me if you like it by... oh, what's that word? Hmm... redding... radishing... rebelling... distant shout "Reviewing?" AH! YES! That's the word. Tell me by reviewing.**

**Just in case anyone recognized the name Danielle Fleetham, I used the name of a girl I particularly don't like that's a year older than me in my school. I really doubt anyone who's her friend, or even likes her that goes to my school would be reading this. The only people who are obsessed enough to read Harry Potter fan fiction in my school are either geeks or my friends (or both ) and let's face it: no one except for the populars like her.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! And REVIEW!**


End file.
